The Night the Doctor Died
by Evelyn Rose Caiside
Summary: AU One-shot that may turn into more. The Lord of Time is scared of his time running out. "I love you too.", he barely whispers and she finally lets it out. Tears are flowing and she's choking on sob as she nods her head. Rose Tyler, the most powerful bein


**A/N:** Just a little one-shot that _might_ turn into more. It's helping to relieve my writer's block/strain for _Written In Time Itself. _The couplet at the end is my own, thank you. ;) If you'd like to use it, please ask first. It's the only thing I own out of this whole thing with the exception of the two planets I mentioned. Those are mine. Well, have fun balling your eyes out.

* * *

The Doctor is dying.

Not the every-cell-in-my-body-is-changing dying, but truly, simply, in all aspect of the word, dying.

It's about time, he thinks. It's been lonely, being the last of the Time Lords. It's also been exciting. All the things he'd done and seen, the memories of those he's loved, the feeling of losing them, the times he's messed up, the times that everyone's lived- it's defined him, making him who he is.

This is his last regeneration, finally ginger and still wearing suits. (They're grey this time around.) His hair fairly resembles Amy Pond's in colour with his tenth regeneration's style, and he's rather in love with it. His Scottish brogue isn't so bad either.

The Doctor's glad that no ones with him as he floats above random nebula that the Axflorian race won't discover for the next three millenniums. He doesn't want to die with loved ones hunched over him, crying and saying how much they'll miss him. Or maybe he's lying to himself.

When the first hiccups of his hearts happen, he decides that maybe he doesn't want to die alone. He's been alone for so long, surely the universe would look upon him kindly and supply someone. It won't happen though. Susan, Ian, Barbara, Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Dodo, Ben, Polly, Jamie, Victoria, Alistair, Zoe, Liz, John, Jo, Mike, Sarah Jan, Harry, Leela, Olivia, Romana, Adric, Tegan, Nyssa, Turlough, Kamelion, Peri, Melanie, Ace, Grace, Larry, Emily, Allen, Craig, Rory, Amy, Clara, Jack, River, Donna, and Rose are all gone. Not all of them are gone gone, but gone enough that he can't go back and let them see him die. He thinks about popping over to see them all, but there's not enough time as his hearts flutter the second time.

The Doctor heads to the library of his TARDIS, brushing the console softly on his way by and thanking her for all the good times while walking back to his favourite room. It really is his favourite. There are so many shelves and chairs, not to mention a cozy fireplace and a skylight that lets you see the stars. He sits on sofa in front of the fireplace, staring into it, and thinks about the past. Tears run down his cheeks as he feels his left heart stutter. He still doesn't want to go, not after all this time. Even after how suicidal he left after the Time War, he never attempted to end his life. It's a like a druggie really. (Horrible analogy, he laughs to himself.) You get addicted to it, but refuse to admit it every time you think about or someone mentions your addiction.

The Lord of Time is scared of his time running out.

Time still ticks, however. He falls to the floor, clutching his chest as his left heart finally goes out. Breathing in and out deeply, he stares at the ceiling, unaware of the visitor his sentient ship has beckoned.

The TARDIS has called across the stars for the one person who truly loves the Doctor. Bad Wolf.

Oh, yes. The rumours, myths, and legends of Gallifrey were true. There was one who would comfort the last of the lonely time travellers. The Bad Wolf herself went back in time and wrote the story on clay tablets when the Eternals first gathered together.

She appears in the dark console room with her honey-golden hair, wearing black slacks, blue shirt, and a black jacket.

Bad Wolf, or Rose Tyler-Lungbarrow as some know her, has been in this universe for years. (Or least that's what she tells people on her travels. It's really been decades, or maybe centuries. She doesn't know.) Her Doctor left her with a clone of himself, and she lived a long life in that world. After watching her love and family die, she came back. But she was disappointed. Perhaps that wasn't the right term though. Bad Wolf was happy for the Doctor. She had seen him with his best friend, the ginger. She had attended (secretly, of course) his wedding to River Song, and had cried happy tears, glad that her Doctor had found permanent love at last. Sweet Clara had been next. She was a good challenge for the Doctor, and the mystery behind her had certainly been interesting, but still, like all his companions, she had left. She had seen the young Japanese woman he had saved from an earthquake and watched her die light years from home, protecting the Doctor. The older man who had wanted to see the world, Larry, was next. Then came Allen and Emily, and at last, Olivia. They all left, and finally, finally she could see her Doctor again.

Only this time it wouldn't be running towards each other. There wouldn't be laughter and grins and caught up memories. This time the Doctor would die, a long last.

Then lean woman makes her way down the dimly lit hallways and follows them to her favourite room, which also happens to be the Doctor's favourite. She doesn't make her presence known at first, but simply watches and he cries while watching the ceiling. Her one eternal heart clenches and she gives a sad smile. And then she whispers his name.

The Doctor expected to hallucinate, but not quite this vividly. In fact, he doesn't know what's real, what's reality, or what's the fifth dimension. His hearts hurt as he lays his eyes on the golden girl who is no longer pink and yellow.

"Rose?", he begs softly to the shadows and she steps forward, eyes clouding up and her throat constricting.  
"Hello", she kneels at his side.  
He cries. "You're not supposed to be here."  
"You don't read much folklore, Doctor. I'm the Bad Wolf. I'm always supposed to be here."

"It's only a story", he shakes his head.

"Aren't we all?", she contradicts with a slight inflection in her voice, brushing the sweaty fringe off his forehead. "So you're finally ginger."  
The Doctor finally smiles at her and pops the _p. _"Yup, and still rude."  
She chuckles and it's a marvellous sound to his aching chest until she turns sombre. "It's really me you know."  
He shakes his head.  
"But it is. You have to believe me, Doctor. I saw them all- Amy, Rory, Leela, River Song, Emily, Larry, Allen, Clara, and Olivia." She pauses with a sign before continuing. "And now I'm here that they're gone."  
"But you could'nt've. It's not possible."  
"Bad Wolf, Doctor-", she gives a sad smile, "-has more power than we thought."  
"_Oh_, Rose. I'm so sorry, You had to watch them all-", she finally shushes him with a finger to the lips.  
"No apologies, Doctor, no tears. I promised myself that."  
"But-"

"No. It's okay. I've managed."

They're quiet until the Doctor moans and tips his head back to breathe in, dulling the pain.

"I'm dying", he says, sounding like a lost little boy.  
"I know", the girl brushes his hair back again and brushes her finger down the side of his face, "I know."  
The Doctor swallows and loses eye contact with her before whispering, "And I"m scared."  
"Of dying?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm here, Doctor."

There really is no other way she can console him. She wants to even take it from him, but Rose's not sure how he'd take not, not to mention that she wishes she _could_ die. Not immediately. It's not like she suicidal or anything, she only wishes to live a somewhat normal life. If only the Doctor had caught it sooner, maybe they would've been happier together. But looking back, she realises that maybe it was not meant to be and that she's only here when the Doctor really needs her. Tears well in her eyes at his aching form.

"Is there anything I can do, Doctor?"  
"Just stay", he grabs her hand and she's surprised to find that it still fits.

"I will."  
"How long?"  
"Forever", she smiles weakly, not letting go of his hand.

She wants to tell him how much she loves him, but doesn't want that burden placed upon him, in case- In case he doesn't feel the same any more. Time changes people, and nobody knows that more than Rose Tyler.

"How long?"

"What?", she asks, breaking out of her reverie.

"How long have you been here."  
"Oh-", she shrugs and swallows, not wanting to tell him them the truth, but does anyway, "-a couple of centuries or so." Now she wishes she wasn't so truthful as the pain etches in his features. Rose smiles and traces the furrowed brow. "Don't worry about me, Doctor. I'm always okay."

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, so sorry."  
"Please don't be. It's been wonderful."

Really, it has been. Her life with him, with Theta, her children, grandchildren, and even a few of her great grandchildren. Then coming back to this universe and seeing the Doctor live, and then finally creating her own life. Yes, it hurt at first, but she know it had to be. She was glad to see that the Doctor was happy, even if she wasn't there. That was love, she supposed, to give up and to let go. Rose had realised this after her second death at Bad Wolf Bay. She eventually resurrected though, when she realised the gift that had been given her.

The Doctor is sad. Rose hadn't come to see him for centuries. She wasn't mad was she? He had left her there in that parallel world, only to sit and watch her family die. Did she not know that he loved her, still, after all this time?

"Why didn't you come see me?"  
"I couldn't", she shakes her head and a few tears fall, "You got on without me, Doctor, and that it what I wished you would do if I ever died. I never wanted you to go back like when I first met you."

He is amazed in her self control. If it was him following her, he would've visited her already. In fact, he realises, that it exactly what he did when he regenerated into his eleventh self.

"I love you."

She says it so softly that the Doctor would have said he imagined it if it hadn't been for the look on her face, hand running through his hair, and her other hand in his own. He squeezes her hand and more tears fall.

"I wish I could kiss you, Rose Tyler."

She chuckles and wipes her eyes before framing his head in her free hand.

"Is that your last wish, old man?" , she teases lightly.  
"Can it be?", he asks seriously and then Rose realises that he's not joking. She stops smiling and lowers her lips to his own and her chin trembles, thinking that this is their first kiss not effected by psychopaths, impending doom, or an evil genius with delusions of grandeur. It's also their last. Remembering this, both of them take it slow and years of love and longing are poured into one kiss. When she pulls back, there's tears in his eyes.

"I love you too.", he barely whispers and she finally lets it out.

Tears are flowing and she's choking on sob as she nods her head. Rose moves to lay by him on the hard, wooden floor. Using the last of his strength, the Doctor strokes her hair, still not letting go of her hand. They gaze at each other and he gasps, his hand stilling in her hair.

"Doctor?", her strained voice calls out as she raises her head. He simply smiles and shudders a breath one last time. She barely hears his reply.

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

And then he's quiet and she's waiting, feeling for his non-existent heartbeats. Slowly, in a numb state with tears wetting her cheeks, she moves him to the couch and covers him with a plaid blanket. (They used to cuddle in front of the fireplace with it.) She walks out of the library as the fire goes out. Rose makes it to the console room and it's completely dark and getting cold. The TARDIS is dying also. She makes her goodbye short as the last of the time ship's hums leave her mind. Using her power as the Bad Wolf, she materialises back to the planet Terxul where she's been helping start a slave revolution.

She laughs at herself as more tears fall.

Rose Tyler, the most powerful being in two universes, is playing the Doctor, and she will continue doing so in remembrance of the man who showed her the stars.

* * *

"_In the end, the Wolf outlasted the Storm, and she missed the rain. Just as memories outlast the person, but never the pain."_


End file.
